Recover (Continued)
by two authors
Summary: This is the continuation of "Recover" originally written by ramblingrobin where Haruhi and the twins had been kidnapped and traumatized. Now Haruhi is still searching for ways to deal. MANY LEMONS.
1. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a continuation of the story "Recovery" by ramblingrobin. Since the original story has come to a halt, Robin has given me permission to continue it. THANK YOU! ^_^ The story here starts at Chapter 15. To read chapters 1-14, PLEASE go visit ramblingrobin profile (I HIGHLY recommend it, it's AWESOME!).**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

 **~Kate**

 **Chapter 15**

The clock ticked all too slowly as Haruhi sat silently on the couch. She looked around the room for what was probably the ten-thousandth time, admiring the framed diplomas and awards the twins' therapist had earned. Her eyes then turned to the patient woman sitting in the armed chair in front of her. She seemed pretty young, at least mid thirties, and she had a soft face and kind blue eyes. She wasn't what Haruhi expected. Haruhi figured she'd be forced lie on the couch and urged to retell her horror story, have it somehow be linked up with her childhood, be told that she was predestined for disaster and that she would forever struggle to live a normal life. However, much to Haruhi's amazement, she wasn't pushed to talk at all.

Haruhi looked at the clock again. Nearly forty-five minutes of her hour long session had passed and she had yet to breathe a word. She started wringing her hands as she looked up to her therapist. The woman smiled softly.

Haruhi sighed "I...I'm so sorry...I'm wasting your time…"

"Haruhi, it's alright. We still have fifteen minutes. Relax...there's nobody here but us. Take your time."

Haruhi nodded, but she wasn't sure what good could be done in only fifteen minutes. True, she did agree to therapy. But she just couldn't bring herself to talk yet. All she wanted at the moment was to be back at Kyoya's. Though, if Tamaki had anything to do with it, that wasn't likely to happen any time soon. Not that living at Honey-senpai's house was horrible, but ever since the other night...Haruhi didn't even want to _think_ about that night! She was mortified! Not to mention she still hadn't found an outlet or talked about that horrid nightmare of the twins.

The clock continued to tick. Fourteen minutes left. Haruhi took another deep breath and let it out.

"I...I don't know where to start…" Haruhi felt her throat tightening.

"We can start wherever you want, Haruhi." Her therapist made a note in her notebook then put down her pen. "If you want, we don't even have to talk about the recent events."

Haruhi relaxed a little at that and let herself slump back on the couch a bit. "What could we talk about?" she asked.

"How about you tell me about your friends, Haruhi?"

"My friends?"

"Yes." Her therapist placed her notebook aside and adjusted her glasses. The gesture reminded Haruhi of Kyoya slightly and she smiled a little.

"Well…" Haruhi started "what would you like to know?"

"Let's not worry about what _I'd_ like to know. Let's just talk. Your friends seem very fond of you."

"Yes, they seem to be."- _I wouldn't be here otherwise -_ Haruhi thought of Tamaki's insistence. "I guess they're pretty protective too…"

"Have they always been so?"

"Well...I guess you could say that…" Haruhi then thought of the incident at the beach "Yes...yes very protective...And he's very adamant about it."

"'He?'" Her therapist asked. Haruhi paused at that.

"What?" she asked as she looked up from her hands.

"You said 'he'. Is it just one friend in particular?"

Haruhi scaled back to her thoughts for a moment and realized her goof. They were talking about all of her friends but she realized that her actual focus was suddenly on Tamaki. Tamaki...the loud, annoying, frustrating…"-obnoxious…" Haruhi said.

"Pardon?"

 _Shit...I said that out loud...she's going to think I'm a real nutjob…_

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi shook her head to clear her mind and looked back at her therapist "I'm sorry...I guess I'm not really focusing…" she said. _This is turning out to be_ really _helpfu_ l - she thought sarcastically..

"That's perfectly alright, Haruhi. Do you want to continue?"

"Sure…"

"Alright." the doctor readjusted herself in the chair before she continued "Now you said 'he' just now. Want to tell me who you meant?" she asked.

"I...Tamaki." Haruhi realized there was no point in hiding. This was a safe place right? "Tamaki was whom I was referring to." The doctor nodded as she listened. No judgement, no interruptions. Haruhi liked that and continued "He was the one who insisted I come here. Says it will help."

"Indeed. He was very insistent when he called my office" the doctor smiled a little at the memory of the young man having a panic attack over the phone.

"I'm _so_ sorry if he caused you any trouble-" Haruhi sat up straight suddenly, but her therapist held up her hand calmly "Not to worry, Haruhi...it's never any trouble. Tell me though, how do _you_ feel about his concern?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel that it was justified?"

That got Haruhi thinking. Certainly the whole incident with...well of course she figured she would need some sort of professional help at some point. But...she was really here now because Tamaki found out what she had been up to with Kyoya. _But I was considering really hurting myself so I must need…_ \- "Well, I certainly don't think this was a bad idea…" Haruhi said softly.

"So his concern _is_ justified?" the doctor asked again.

"I don't know, I just don't like him making decisions for me!" Haruhi didn't mean for that last part to come out so loudly. She stood and walked to the window to look out and continued more calmly "I'm sure I would have come here on my own…"

"Nothing and nobody can make you come see me, Haruhi, except perhaps a court order. You are here because you want help…"

"I'm here because Tamaki gave me an ultimatum…" She stopped. "I mean...I _do_ want help. But I need this on my own terms."

"You are absolutely right."

"I am?"

"Yes. Haruhi, lately it seems like events of your life have been out of your control with very little you can do about it. Now's the time for you to take it back. Even decisions like coming to see me need to be made by you, nobody else."

"Dr. Avery,...does that include...well, I hadn't told my dad...he doesn't know about what happened to me...I was worried Tamaki-senpai was going to tell him, and he made me promise to get therapy." Haruhi sat back down again. Dr. Avery took in what she just said and even though her trained face remained composed, Haruhi could have sworn she saw a touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Haruhi...nobody has any business telling your father, except you. I can understand why you would rather spare him that information…"

"There was something else too…" Haruhi added quickly. She looked back up at Dr. Avery, wondering if she was ready to tell her what she's done since the traumatic event. She sighed once more "It's...a long story I guess…"

"Maybe for next time?" the doctor asked gently.

Haruhi, looked up and checked the clock. It was four pm. Session over. Of course they barely scratched the surface. Haruhi felt like kicking herself for wasting so much time. Her therapist stood and picked up her notebook.

"Well, that's plenty to think about, I'd say." Dr. Avery reached out her hand and helped Haruhi stand. "Haruhi, I want you to rest and have a good think. If you would like to continue, we can do the same time on Wednesday, only if it's what _you_ want, alright?"

Haruhi smiled a little and nodded.

"Good. I'll pencil you in. It was lovely meeting you, Haruhi." Dr. Avery held out her hand which Haruhi took and shook it kindly.

As Haruhi left the office, she couldn't help but feel positive about the experience. All this time she had been afraid of what the therapist would say, or that it would have just been uncomfortable. But Dr. Avery was patient and kind and seemed like somebody she could talk to at her own pace. Haruhi also was happy that the doctor encouraged her to take charge and that she needed to make up her mind to get better for herself and not because anybody was telling her to. It was just the thing she needed to hear.

Haruhi stepped out of the office building and saw a black limo waiting outside for her and sighed. She figured it was Tamaki-senpai waiting to hear _all_ about her first session with the therapist. After all the trouble earlier that afternoon, Haruhi wasn't sure she could take it. Tamaki had insisted on picking her up and made sure she went to therapy. She had to draw the line when he wanted to escort her in the building and up to the fifteenth floor. He had been afraid she'd get lost or wouldn't go, but Haruhi put her foot down and he stayed in the car, sulking. Another car ride with him...hell no.

 _After all that...I'd rather walk back to Honey-senpai's..._ she thought.

The limo driver got out of the car and opened the door for her. She wondered if she could muster the nerve to tell Tamaki to shove off for a while. She still couldn't help but feel agitated with him. However, when Haruhi leaned into the car to tell him off, she stopped in surprise to see Mori in the backseat...without Honey.

"Mori-senpai…"

"Want a ride?" he asked.

"Uh...sure." Haruhi got into the backseat next to him. "I wasn't expecting you to pick me up. Where's Honey-senpai?"

"At home. He's got cake." he said. Man of few words, as always.

"Right" Haruhi smiled "I have to admit, I'm relieved it was you. I thought for sure that Tamaki-senpai...well…"

"Mitskuni and I thought you'd feel that way." Mori said.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Hm…" Mori nodded.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't think me ungrateful. I know his heart's in the right place but…" Before Haruhi could finish, she felt Mori place a large hand on her head and ruffle her hair slightly. It was a gesture she was becoming fond of more and more.

"Don't worry about it." he said. And like that, Haruhi was overtaken by calm. It was amazing how Takashi could have such an effect with so little words.

As they continued on towards the mansion, Haruhi found herself leaning closer to him. She had grown so accustomed to having physical contact with Kyoya, that she felt now she was having a hard time without it.

 _Perhaps I'm going through withdraw_ _a_ _ls…_

Mori didn't seem to mind at all, if him draping his arm over her was any indication. They sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride.

As they walked through the double doors of the Haninozuka home, a great commotion could be heard from the foyer. Haruhi could recognize that desperate whine anywhere.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY WOULDN'T YOU LET ME PICK UP HARUHI?!" shouted Tamaki.

Haruhi stopped walking. She could already feel the headache coming on. This would be a _very_ bad time to walk in. No doubt senpai would crush her in another spinning embrace and that wasn't what she was looking for right now. Plus she didn't trust herself at this point to not lose her temper. She looked up desperately at Mori, who nodded his head and motioned towards the staircase. Haruhi whispered a 'Thank you' and dodged up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could and shut herself away in her room. From there, she flopped down on the bed.

 _Rest...doctor's orders...just rest…_

Haruhi stiffened when she felt his warm body slide over her. After all the nightmares she'd been having she couldn't help herself.

"Relax...it's me." he said softly as he lay kisses of on the back of her neck. Haruhi recognized his voice and began to melt.

"Kyoya-senpai…" she said with a smile. "couldn't stay away?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss this...and you." His hands trailed down her body, making Haruhi shiver excitedly. He reached beneath her to unbutton her shorts and slid them down her legs. He gave her ass a good squeeze before delivering a sound slap!

"Ah!" Haruhi relished the feeling and sound of his hand making contact with her soft flesh. Her bruises had already began to heal and she longed to be spanked.

He slipped his hand between her legs and felt her through her panties. Haruhi could practically hear him smirking as he said "So wet already…"

"Senpai...please...I need-"

He leaned in close and shushed her softly. The heat of his breath in her ear just made her moan with impatience.

"I know what you need…" he quickly flipped her onto her back and removed her panties before she could even gasp. Haruhi could barely make him out in the dark as his head lowered between her thighs. He started with a slow lick up her pussy, finishing with a flick at her clit. She felt her whole body tremble, it really must have been too long if even a simple lick could have this effect on her. He had barely gotten started. He slid his hands under her ass and firmly gripped her cheeks as he continued feasting.

"Senpai…." Haruhi moaned.

"So sweet…" He replied, before giving her clit a good sucking.

Haruhi could feel herself unraveling. Even without the pain that she so craved, she was getting close to the brink. She reached down and laced her fingers with his hair, encouraging him.

"Yes...Senpai, that's so good!" she arched her back, preparing to give herself to him. It was then that his actions suddenly ceased. Haruhi voiced her disappointment.

"Oh no...Don't stop, Kyo-" Haruhi opened her eyes and suddenly had no air in her lungs. It wasn't Kyoya that was giving her such exquisite pleasure, and now crawling on top of her. He looked her straight in the eye as he thrust two long fingers deep inside her, sending shock waves through Haruhi .

"MORI-SENPAI!"

Mori sat awake at Honey's bedside. Even though it was late, he couldn't relax enough to sleep. Honey had stuffed himself well enough with sweets that evening and was out cold. Mori couldn't help but feel guilty that he had left Honey alone to distract Tamaki while he picked up Haruhi from her therapy session, but Honey insisted.

" _What Haruhi needs is your tranquility, Takashi…"_ Mitskuni had said. He may have been right, Haruhi _did_ seem relieved to see him when he went to fetch her.

It was now one forty-five am and Mori was getting a little worried. He hadn't checked on Haruhi since they came back to the house. She never came downstairs for dinner after Tamaki left, and they just assumed she needed time alone. But that was hours ago and they hadn't heard a peep out of her. It was very likely that she was asleep but Mori thought he'd check, just to make sure she was alright.

He stood silently, careful not to wake his sleeping friend, and headed out down the hallway towards Haruhi's room. He stopped just outside her door when he heard what sounded like a moan. It was definitely Haruhi, but this time, Takashi wasn't going to quickly burst in on her. After the awkwardness of last time, he wasn't in a hurry to catch Haruhi with a bunch of foreign objects. Still, he placed his ear to the door and listened. He could hear her moaning again and from what he could tell, it didn't sound like she was in pain. Mori figured that she just needed some stress release and was about to leave when…

"Mm..Senpai…" she moaned.

Mori stopped. Nobody was in there with her...was there?

"MORI-SENPAI!" Haruhi cried.

Whether she was calling for help or somehow knew he was there, Mori knew he now had to intervene. This time the door was unlocked, so he quickly and quietly entered the room, prepared to pulverize anybody that could be causing Haruhi harm. Mori saw that Haruhi was in fact alone and relaxed his stance. Though when he saw what she was doing, he froze.

Haruhi had one hand down her open shorts and was masturbating furiously. Her eyes were closed and she hadn't notice him enter the room. Mori thought we would save them yet another awkward encounter and moved to make a swift exit when he heard her call again.

"M-Mori-senpai! Ahhhh!" she cried as she suddenly sat upright and started panting.

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly as she rode out her orgasm. She looked around the bed in the dark and realized she was alone in it. Seeing her own hand between her legs she realized she had been touching herself in her sleep. She laid herself back and looked at the ceiling as she thought - _Well at least it was a GOOD dream, for once…_ But it was clear to her that she was still very sexually frustrated to have dreamed up such an encounter. Despite the fact that she managed to climax, she couldn't help but feel disappointed to wake up and find that she was still alone.

"Oh Mori-senpai…" she said softly. "If only you'd come to bed…"

"Haruhi…"

She gasped and bolted upright again and looked to the bedroom door. She hadn't noticed anybody standing in the shadows. Mori stepped into the faint glow provided by the moon lit window. Haruhi shook her head to be sure she was awake this time.

"Mori-senpai?! But I-...you-...how-…" she stopped to collect her thoughts. Had he been there the whole time? "How...how long have you been there?"

Mori's face remained composed as he said "Not long...I thought I heard you call…"

 _He heard me? Was I talking in my sleep as well?_

Mori came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Haruhi realized that her zipper was still open with her shorts halfway down her hips. She quickly started to pull them back up when Mori reached for her hand and gently stopped her. She looked back up at him and saw that we wasn't wearing a shirt, just his pajama pants. Haruhi could feel herself growing warm again, hell her pussy was still pulsing from her passing orgasm. Had he seen all that?

Mori carefully trailed his hand past her shoulders and stroked up her neck. His large hand stopped at the back of her head where he took a fistful of her hair and tugged back somewhat sharply.

"Ah!" Haruhi gasped in delight and closed her eyes.

Mori scooted closer while still maintaining his grip on her. He could see the beads of sweat forming, about to trail down her neck, and she was starting to pant again. He wondered what other noises she'd make.

"Haruhi...look at me." he said.

She did as he said and Mori's eyes bore into hers. It felt more like he was seeing into her. Like he was trying to read her thoughts. She broke contact only to look down to see his clearly growing excitement through his pants. Her lips parted slightly at the sight. It was for only a second, though, for Mori pulled at her hair again to bring her gaze back to his. The sharp pain was delectable!

"Look at me, Haruhi. Is this what you need?"

Haruhi suddenly couldn't find her voice. This all seemed too good to be real. Had she really woken up? She reached her small hand out to touch him. First his cheek, that seemed real. Then she reached down to try and feel his growing erection, but Mori stopped her.

"No," he said shaking his head slowly, not taking his eyes off her "You have to tell me first."

"Please…" she said weakly.

"Please, what?" His large hand now gripped the base of her skull, his fingers digging in. Haruhi felt pressure points she didn't realize she had! They radiated down to her fingertips and toes, it felt almost intoxicating!

"I...I want you, Mori-senpai...please, I need you to fuck me!"

 **A/N: Oh boy! I hope you like it so far! Review and let me know! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mori released his grip on Haruhi's hair and stood up from the bed. At first, Haruhi thought that perhaps he'd changed his mind, but that thought was soon dismissed when he grabbed her ankles to pull her to the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of her and helped Haruhi remove her shorts. His hands then trailed up her sides and under her shirt. Haruhi instinctively raised her arms, letting Mori remove her top. Soon he had her stripped down to just her panties.

Even while kneeling on the floor, Takashi still towered over Haruhi. She had a superb view of his beautifully toned torso. Of course, Haruhi had witnessed Mori's physical strength many times over. She was sure he was more than capable of fulfilling her every need. She couldn't help but wonder, however if her tiny frame was enough for him.

Mori could see that Haruhi was starting to doubt herself. It was no mystery, by the way she was starting to wrap her arms around herself, trying to hide her breasts. He knew he was going to have to start slow. Even with all she had done with Kyoya...well Haruhi was in for something quite different here. Better to start with what he knew would ease her. He ran his hand up her outer thigh before he laid an unyielding smack.

Haruhi yelped, startled by the suddenness of his action, yet savored the sting.

"Hands down, Haruhi…" said Takashi.

She didn't need to be asked twice. Haruhi placed her palms flat on the mattress. Feeling more encouraged when a hint of a smile appeared on his face, she arched her back slightly. Mori rewarded her by giving her nipple a firm pinch and pull.

"Ahh…" Haruhi moaned as she tilted her head back. Takashi felt himself growing harder at the sound. He repeated his move on the other side, feeling her nipple pebble between his fingers. As Haruhi continued to sigh in response, he could see her soft flesh trembling. Mori also noticed that she was squeezing her thighs together. That needed to be remedied.

"Spread your legs for me…." He said as he sat back on his ankles. Again, Haruhi did as he bid. She parted her knees as far as she could. Mori's dark eyes stared intently, at her panty-clad center. She was already wet through. Instead of reaching out to touch her, he beckoned her to come closer with a gesture of his finger. Haruhi shifted as close to the edge of the bed as she could. She so badly wanted his fingers inside her, she felt she'd do just about anything, if only to be touched! But he wasn't about to let her have it...not yet.

"Show me your pussy."

Her eyes widened slightly at his demand. The sensations she was feeling was rather bewildering. She slowly reached down and pulled the crotch of her panties aside, revealing her pink little twat. Even though it was hardly the first time a man had seen it, Haruhi's cheeks flushed red. She had never been made to show it like this, but she could feel her excitement climbing.

"D-do you like it, Mori-senpai?"

"Mm.." Mori nodded. He very much liked what he saw. Haruhi's pussy was flushed and very wet. Her clit was already swollen from her earlier manipulations. It looked so delicious, good enough to eat in fact. Leaning forward he blew on it softly. Haruhi quivered, making the sweetest little sound. Takashi smiled as he watched Haruhi try to keep herself together. Soon he would have her moaning his name.

Mori-senpai was torturing her! Haruhi never knew of such agony. Every gesture, every look... it was all perfectly calculated! _He has barely touched me and already I feel I'll collapse…_ she thought. _How is this even possible? I haven't even seen his cock yet…_

Haruhi never thought she could get so turned on without the pain...well, the pain that she was now used to anyway. Oh no, this was a very different kind of torment.

"Mori-senpai…" she whimpered.

"Your clit is throbbing, Haruhi…" Mori reached out to stroke her inner thighs with a featherlike caresses, careful not to touch her center. Haruhi's legs were beginning to quiver.

"Please, Senpai…" Haruhi's breath came out in shorter pant "...don't be... so mean..."

"Does it ache?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Right here..."

Before Haruhi could blink, Takashi took hold of her clit between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing it. Haruhi reeled her head back with a gasping call "Ahh! Oh Senpai!"

"Tell me," he firmly pressed her sensitive nub like a button with his thumb."What do you want? Right now…"

"Senpai, you...you know…" Haruhi gasped.

"I want you to say it, Haruhi." Mori took his hand away, much to Haruhi's dismay.

"No, don't stop…"

"Say it."

There was only one thing that she so desperately wanted. That she needed.

"I...I want to come!"

That was all Mori needed to hear. His moves were so swift, as he slid Haruhi's legs over his shoulders, nearly lifting her ass off the edge of the bed. Haruhi had to steady herself on her elbows to keep from falling back. Mori pulled her panties all the way to the side before parting her labia with his fingers. He then plunged his tongue deep inside her slit.

Haruhi moaned in pleasure as she felt Takashi's skilled tongue explore inside of her. She had never considered how much that seemingly small muscle could actually do to a woman! It was enthralling, and unbelievably hot! In her hazy sex-crazed mind, she briefly wondered how she tasted to Mori. By the sounds he was releasing in between laps, Haruhi guessed he was enjoying himself as much as she was.

Mori knew that Haruhi was getting close when her pussy started tightening around his tongue. Even though she was begging to come, he wanted to keep her going a little longer. Perhaps there was some devil in him after all. As he pulled away, Haruhi let out a desperate sob.

"Mori-senpai…I'm so close…please…"

He loved it when she begged him. Mori softly stroked her face. Haruhi was trembling and he could feel the perspiration at her temples. Her whole body was looking so wet and delicious, Takashi just wanted to take her completely. He knew, however that he would need to restrain himself. Looping his fingers around the the sides of her panties, Mori finally pulled them down slowly. After parting her thighs again, he could see that Haruhi's pussy was very fleshy and wet. Mori started playing with her clit again with his fingers, smiling as Haruhi mewed weakly.

"You like this, don't you…"

"God, yes!"

With his other hand, Mori inserted two fingers and began a gentle thrust. It wasn't long before Haruhi was bucking her hips up against his hands. Just a slight curve of the fingers sent the young woman teetering over the edge. Her pussy gripped Mori's digits as she reeled her head back in a near silent cry.

Haruhi's back arched at the intensity of her second orgasm. She felt herself clutch tight before finally releasing. At that moment, Haruhi noticed a very wet sensation. It felt kind of like…

"Oh my god!" she gasped as she quickly sat up.

Takashi looked cool and calm in front of her as he slid his fingers out of her pussy. Haruhi took the opportunity and glanced between her legs. The bedsheet was wet through, much more than it should have been.

"Oh no…" Haruhi felt her face burning.

"Are you alright?" Mori asked, thinking he may have done something she didn't like.

"I...I'm sorry, Senpai...I guess-.. I…"

"Squirted?"

"Huh?" Haruhi saw Mori hold up his hand for her to observed. It was drenched. "Wait...this isn't a thing, is it? I mean...does this happen?"

"Sometimes." Mori explained "It can happen when an orgasm is particularly intense. Not every woman can do it."

"Oh…" Haruhi still wasn't sure how she felt about this, but she figured it was nothing to be embarrassed about, not if Mori-senpai wasn't put off by it. She relaxed a bit and let her head roll back, still enjoying the high from coming. It _was_ intense. Mori-senpai definitely had skill, and Haruhi couldn't wait to see more. She felt she needed to give him some relief. She had already come twice tonight and he still had yet to remove his pajama pants!

 _Well that would be a good start…_ \- she thought.

Haruhi got up on her knees, smiling as she reached out for Takashi. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to pull him down on the bed with her. Mori followed her lead, and laid down next to her. He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over to survey her.

"You sure you don't need to rest?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"No, I want to keep playing. Besides, you've been waiting…" Haruhi's eyes trailed down yet again. Yes, he was still hard and ready, however he had yet to make a move to continue. Did he want her to take the lead this time?

Haruhi looked up at the gorgeous man above her and saw the raw wanting in his charcoal eyes. She knew then that he was holding back.

"Senpai, it's ok." Haruhi said as she sat up. "I know you won't hurt me...not badly, anyway. I...I want you to fuck me."

She climbed on top of him and straddled his legs "Is this ok?" she asked.

Mori just nodded with his usual "hm…" But Haruhi could tell it was a happy one. She slowly reached for his waistband and gently pulled it back to free his erection. What she saw almost had Haruhi falling backwards. Takashi was HUGE! Haruhi's hand flew up to her chest with a heave as she marveled what "stood" before her. His cock was so unquestionably massive, she felt her throat begin to tighten at the thought of trying to get it in her mouth. Would it even fit inside her? No, it couldn't possibly…

"Haruhi?" The low voice interrupted her racing mind.

"Senpai…" Her thoughts were now whirling with doubt. Haruhi was sure that Mori-senpai was well-endowed but not hung like a fucking _horse_! How was this even possible? There was no way she could take it. Although she so badly wanted her please him, she just couldn't see _how_. Her breath started to pick up its pace…

"Haruhi," Mori sat up with the petite young woman still in lap and held his forehead to hers. He gently cradled her head in his hands and silently encouraged her to breathe. He saw very quickly that she was about to have a panic attack. He had worried about this. It was for this reason that he was insistent on taking this slow.

"I'm sorry, Senpai…"

"There's nothing you need to apologize for."

"No, I thought that I could-"

"Shhh…" Mori began to rub the back of her neck to ease her. Haruhi closed her eyes and rested her head at the crook of Mori's neck. His patience never failed to amaze her. She imagined that many other guys would just get confused or even pissed that she had freaked out like this. Yet Mori-senpai asked for no explanation and remained composed. He was so stoic, despite the fact that he was suffering a raging hard-on.

When she was sure she was breathing normally again, Haruhi slowly raised her head to meet Mori's gaze.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." she nodded. "I'm…not sure what just happened. I guess I was...surprised?" she looked down between their torsos.

 _Yup...he's still standing…_ she thought, still in awe at his size, not to mention his stamina. Were all men able to stay hard this long without sexual stimulation? It was a question she would have to ask later.

"Did you want to stop?" Mori asked, breaking their brief silence. Haruhi looked back up to face him.

"No! I mean…" she gulped some air before continuing. "I want to keep going...I'm just not sure how I…" she couldn't find the right words. But Mori knew what she was worried about.

"We'll take it slow." he assured her, and fully removed his pants.

Mori gently placed Haruhi's arms around his shoulders so she could balance herself as he pulled her closer. Bringing her lips to his, he kissed her deeply, hoping to further relieve her anxiety. Her lips were so soft, so sweet and pink as rose petals. If kissing would be enough to satisfy Haruhi, he would gladly caress her delicious mouth all night. But Takashi knew what she wanted...what she needed. Without breaking the kiss, he reached over to his discarded pajama pants and fished out the extra sensitive condom in the pocket. He had it on before Haruhi could even ponder the sound of crinkling plastic.

Slowly Takashi slid his hands beneath her and lifted Haruhi further onto his lap, lining her slick entrance with the head of his cock. When he felt Haruhi tense up slightly, Mori tightened his grip on her buttocks, his nails beginning to dig in her flesh but not enough to break skin. It had the right effect on Haruhi, as she released a small sigh. Mori took the opportunity to lower her onto himself, then his own breath caught in his throat when just the head of his cock penetrated her. Never had he felt anything so wonderfully tight.

Haruhi could feel herself stretch as she urged Takashi slowly further. This delivered a new intoxicating burn in her core. She had no idea how there was ever going to be enough room...yet her fear was outweighed by her desire. She wanted more.

"Please keep going…" she whispered.

Mori lifted her up before sliding in further, about half way. Haruhi gasped. Her legs began to quiver and her pussy felt even tighter around his shaft. He kept her in his steel grip as he began to steadily move inside her, knowing it would help keep her relaxed. As Takashi inched further in, Haruhi found herself picking up the rhythm along with him. Every inch he gained earned a louder moan. He fucking loved that sound, almost as much as being inside her.

By the way Haruhi started moving her hips more, Mori could tell that she was letting go of her anxiety, therefore he decided to take it up a notch. Bringing a hand up to the back of her head, he laced his fingers in her hair to pull once again. It was a very welcomed gesture. Mori then swiftly changed the position. Before Haruhi even realized it, the man had her on her back, with her legs around his waist. He leaned in and started whispering huskily in her ear.

"Say it again…"

"...fuck me…" she whimpered.

"Like you said it before, Haruhi."

"I need you to fuck me, Mori-sen-"

"-Takashi." he corrected. Haruhi paused briefly, surprised. She then smiled and nodded.

"Yes," she said "I need you, Takashi."

Without hesitation, Takashi delivered the long thrust that finally buried his cock deep inside her. The young woman's torso arched towards the ceiling as she continued to call his name. She didn't think of who might have heard her in the mansion, and even if she had thought of about it, she wouldn't have cared. Meanwhile the man above her was trying to keep a steady head on his shoulders, a task that was becoming increasingly difficult. There was still that thought in the back of his mind " _Don't break her…_ " However, when seeing her writhing beneath him, begging him, moaning his name...he was prepared to just let his carnal instincts take over.

Haruhi moaned louder as Takashi lifted her leg up and over his shoulder. It was almost more than she could stretch but she wasn't about to complain, not while he was thrusting his cock in her so hard now. His fingers were still tangled in her hair and kept her head down on the mattress, she could barely move her head from side to side.

"Open your mouth…" he growled in a hushed tone. Hesitation would be a mistake, but Haruhi was curious to what he would do. Takashi slowed his pace.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said. There was no concern in his voice this time. This...this was a threat! Eyes growing wide, Haruhi shook her head and parted her lips for him. That knowing smile was back on his face.

"Good girl…"

 _That's it...I'm done for..._

To hear Takashi praise her that way, Haruhi knew she would do just about anything he asked. Even if he was the one technically making the demands at the moment, she couldn't help but feel that enticing sense of power. He inserted two fingers between her lips for her to suck before bringing his own mouth to her nipples. Haruhi's eyes rolled back as she savored the sensations all over her body. As Takashi lifted his head back up to face her, he quickened his pace again. He had been getting close for a long time, but wouldn't come till she was again fully satisfied. Once again he changed the position, lifting her other leg to join the first at his shoulders. Her ass lifted off the bed, changing his angle of thrust. He was now hitting all the right places. Haruhi was panting like she couldn't get enough breath.

"Takashi...Takashi…"

"Come for me…"

With one final thrust, Takashi felt her muscles close in on him tight. The contraction brought Takashi to an immediate finish. He felt her pussy tremble as she squirted for the second time. This time, she really couldn't care. She was floating twelve feet in the air!

After quickly disposing of the condom, Takashi helped Haruhi under the covers. It was now three am and she was practically passed out. He joined her under the covers where she curled up into his chest. Soon, sleep took over.

Unbeknown to them...well maybe only to Haruhi...was a third party witness. Quietly outside the bedroom door, he smiled before taking another bite of cake.

"Well done, Takashi."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to review and let me know! Thanks for your patience and support! And a special thanks to ramblingrobin for letting me continue this story! 3 More coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, feeling as though she had slept for a thousand years. It had been a deep, dreamless sleep and she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so rested. Haruhi rolled onto her side and stretched her arm out, her hand gripping at the vacant sheets beside her. When her mind finally caught up to the rest of her body, Haruhi realized she was alone in the bed.

"I didn't dream it, did I?"

As she slowly sat up, she saw that she was still undressed, and if the the aches in her lower back, thighs and nether regions were any indication, the previous night was most definitely real.

Haruhi let out a brief happy sigh - _At least I'm not going crazy...well..not yet._

Wrapping the sheets around herself again she looked over towards where Takashi had been and noticed the lone piece of paper on the nightstand, along with a plate of fresh strawberries. Suddenly feeling famished, Haruhi eagerly took the plate and inhaled three of the succulent fruit before turning her attention to the note. Seeing the purple milk ink, she knew right away that it was written by Honey rather than Mori.

 _Good Morning, Haru-chan!_

 _I hope you don't mind the note, I know you haven't slept well in a while, and I wanted to make sure you got plenty of restI Takashi and I thought you'd like to start your lesson in self defense today! Eat up those strawberries and put on some comfy fitted clothes, something you can move in, K? I will meet you downstairs whenever you're ready!_

 _Love,_

 _Your Honey-senpai_

He concluded the note with a cute little chibi of himself that he drew with little hearts. Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Then she noted one last line at the bottom.

 _P.S. I'm sorry to take Takashi away from you so early this morning, but we always go to the dojo for an early workout. I hope you don't mind! If it's any consolation, he was reluctant to leave…;)_

Haruhi could feel her cheeks burn at the realization that Honey knew that she slept with Takashi last night.

 _Well…_ she thought . _..he might not know that we had sex…_

However, that naive thought was immediately tossed out the window when Haruhi wondered how it must have looked to find Takashi and herself in bed together in the buff.

 _Duh!_ she practically smacked herself. _What else could we have possibly been doing? Naked charades? Oh, for sure!_

She collapsed back on her pillows and heaved a long drawn out sigh. It was probably an overreaction and Haruhi knew it. After all, if the smiley chibi in Honey's note was any indication, he wasn't bothered by the situation. But Haruhi couldn't help but wonder if the little blond would somehow feel left out.

Knowing that she was probably keeping her host and bed-buddy waiting, Haruhi finished her plate of strawberries and reluctantly got dressed. She did as Honey asked and found something comfortable and easy to move in, settling for some yoga pants and a camisole. As she made her way from her room to the staircase, Haruhi couldn't help but feel nervous. The funny thing was, that she couldn't figure out where these nerves were coming from. Was it anticipation for her lessons in self defense? Was it seeing Honey, knowing that he knew what had happened the night before? Or was it seeing Takashi perhaps? Haruhi couldn't put her finger on it, which made her uneasy, she hated being unsure of herself.

When Haruhi reached the staircase, she saw Honey-senpai waiting at the foot of the stairs as he'd promised. As she started to descend, she noticed that he was holding his precious bunny and couldn't help a little smile at the sight. It wasn't long before the little blond noticed his dear friend coming down the stairs and beamed up with his adorable smile. Haruhi suddenly felt her nerves melt away, realizing that it was indeed her worry for Honey's feelings that caused them. But she could see as plain as day how happy he was. After all, he often wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"Haru-chan!" he called happily.

"Good morning, senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"It's almost afternoon now, Haru-chan! You slept for a long time."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize how late it was...I hope I didn't keep you…"

"Nonsense! You needed to sleep, Haru-chan…"

As sincere as his tone was, Honey's knowing smile didn't slip past Haruhi. She felt her body growing a bit warm. How much did Senpai _really_ know?

"Come on!" Honey continued "Let's go outside to the courtyard! It's a beautiful day, and we can have your lesson on the lawn."

"Yes, that does sound nice. It'll be great to be in the fresh air!"

"Uh-huh." Honey nodded eagerly "And after your lesson, we can have some tea and cake under the gazebo in the garden! Would you like that, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi laughed a little at his enthusiasm and nodded. "Yes, I would love that."

When they arrived at the double glass doors leading to the courtyard, Honey stopped. He looked up at Haruhi with his warm smile and said, "Why don't you go out first? I'm...going to make sure the maid knows when to bring out the tea! I'll be a few minutes...okay?" Her little senpai scampered away, giggling as he went, so quick Haruhi didn't even have time to respond.

 _Hm...why do I feel it wasn't just the tea on his mind?_

She opened the doors and stepped outside. The sun was shining, but there was a pleasantly cool breeze. Haruhi looked up to see the azure sky, lightly painted with the whitest of clouds. Honey was right, it was truly a beautiful day! The air was sweet from the many flowers in the gardens. Haruhi had made up her mind that she was going to spend more time outside during her stay. She made her way down the gravel pathway where she knew the large part of the grassy lawn would be. Haruhi looked and saw the beautiful vine-covered gazebo across the fine green and stopped short. There, leaning against the wooden structure, was Mori-senpai in all his shirtless glory! He looked up knowingly, with a hint of a smile at seeing her coming.

 _Now it all makes sense..._ Haruhi thought, thinking of Honey's insistence that she come out alone. He thought they'd might want a few minutes alone! She couldn't get over how selfless and sweet Honey-senpai was! Haruhi would have to remember that later however, for she was not about to waste another second.

Tossing all doubt aside, she bolted across the lawn into Takashi's waiting arms. The young man lifted her off the ground and held her tight, guiding her legs around his waist. Haruhi went straight for his mouth, bringing her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. She felt Takashi carry her up the steps and into the shelter of the gazebo, where the vines would keep them hidden from anyone at the mansion.

Had Haruhi been looking, she would have seen that the shelter had been decorated to be as comfortable as a small living space. But she only felt the wondrously soft accent couch that Mori placed her on. She laid down comfortably on her back with him lowered on top of her.

After a minute Takashi finally spoke between kisses "I'm sorry…"

"What...what for?" Haruhi asked, barely catching a breath as she stole little kisses between her words.

"For leaving..." Takashi paused to return her little pecks, "...this morning." As much as it pained him, he held Haruhi's face in his large hands to prevent further kisses for a moment. "I wanted to be there when you woke up."

"It's alright!" Haruhi assured him "I know you had things to do…" She smiled "...although I wondered if I had dreamt the whole thing…"

Mori's eyes suddenly darkened as his hand trailed from her face, past the valley between her breasts, stopping briefly to circle her navel, then down to rub her cloth covered pussy. He could already feel her getting wet. Haruhi's eyes rolled back as she stifled a moan.

Takashi held her down and leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Perhaps I should prove to you how real it was…"

Haruhi could only hastily nod as Mori roughly thrusted his hand inside her yoga pants. Haruhi sighed in delight.

She could feel Takashi leer as he said, "Hm, no panties…" He started rubbing at her tender clit. "...such a bad girl."

He was teasing her, Haruhi knew it. She didn't know why, but she loved it! Being called a 'bad girl'. She played along

"No…" she said, trying to look as innocent as she could "I just forgot…"

"Don't lie to me, Haruhi…" that smile again "I know what you were thinking." He inserted a finger. She was already nice and slick.

Haruhi bit her lip, trying not to sound so pleased. "I swear!" She shook her head. "I never thought-AH!" she gasped as he inserted another finger.

Mori growled into her neck, sending a shiver up Haruhi's spine! Her pussy tightened around his fingers. How was it that she managed to stay so tight after he'd had her last night, he wondered. After laying another kiss on her neck he looked down to see her tremble beneath him. Takashi loved playing with her, feeling her body respond to him.

"Now...tell me the truth, Haruhi…" he said, his voice dangerously low.

"I…" she started, not sure what she was to say.

When she didn't finish, Mori slowly started to pull out his fingers. When Haruhi tried to protest, he laid a firm smack on her outer thigh, causing her to gasp in delight.

"I am!" she let out in a desperate and hushed tone "I'm a bad girl!"

Even hearing the words come out of her own mouth gave Haruhi butterflies down below. It made her feel so deliciously dirty.

Mori, with his knowing smile, gave another husky "Hm..." as he rewarded her by pulling down her skin tight pants. As he pried her legs apart, he saw that Haruhi was still pink and throbbing from last night's activities. Upon further inspection, it was clear she was also extremely sensitive. Takashi pressed down firmly on her clit with his thumb and rubbed in a circular motion.

"Ahhh!" Haruhi moaned, not nearly as softly as she intended, making Takashi chuckle.

He figured it wasn't going to take much to make her come, and as much as he wanted to make the girl writhe and moan for hours, Takashi knew that his blonde companion wouldn't wait forever...not without making his presence known anyway. Not only that, but Haruhi was so revved up, it seemed she would simply combust with her need if he didn't give her what she wanted. Best to not drag it out this time. Afterall, there would be plenty more opportunities. He darted out his tongue to taste her pussy before delivering some firm thrusts with his middle finger. Mori then latched his mouth to Haruhi's swollen clit. As he expected, her contractions were almost immediate. Her back arched as she threw her head back while her orgasm shot through her. For a second Haruhi swore she saw stars as she lost all thought of who or where she was.

Wanting to prolong her climax, Takashi let out a long "hmmm…", letting the low vibrations simmer inside her. Haruhi let out a weak groan, having barely any breath left in her petite body. He felt himself growing rock hard, feeling her pussy clench around his fingers. He'd have to wait on that.

Haruhi started to calm down, and her brain slowly started to come back to reality as she felt Takashi help pull her pants back on.

"Do we have to stop?" she asked with a half smile.

"Mm.." He nodded. "Mitskuni is waiting."

Haruhi gave an exaggerated sigh before nodding "You're right...Okay…" she slowly stood from the couch and finished pulling her yoga pants back on. Takashi let her walk ahead of him as they headed out from the gazebo and onto the lawn. Haruhi took a quick look around, towards the house. No Honey.

"I don't know…" she started to turn back to face Takashi "Do you think he's still-?" Haruhi stopped short, her mouth hanging open.

Mori, turned to see what made her pause. There sitting on one of the railings of the gazebo was Honey. He was pink in the cheeks a looking rather sheepish. He wasn't meeting her gaze. Haruhi felt her stomach sink at the thought of how long he might have been sitting there.

"Honey-senpai...?" she started.

"I didn't want to interrupt, Haru-chan…" Honey still didn't look up, but Haruhi noticed something odd about the way he spoke. This wasn't his light and cheerful voice that she was so familiar with. No, this was something else...something Haruhi could only describe as 'Darker'.

"Senpai…" she tried again "did...did you hear anything?"

That's when her little blond senpai looked up. Much her surprise, Honey's eyes matched his voice. The normally wide and curious brown eyes were now dark and narrow. Yet he was smiling...no, he was smirking! Haruhi realized that she didn't need an answer. Not only had Honey-senpai heard what had happened in the gazebo, he had been watching!

 **A/N: OMG! And you all probably thought I had disappeared! But I haven't! My apologies for taking so long, but know there is plenty more to come! A special thanks for ramblingrobin for letting me continue the story and for being an excellent editor! Please review! 3**


	4. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She could have been angry. She _should_ have been furious! Haruhi searched herself, trying to muster up any feelings of outrage...but she just couldn't manage it! How? The thought of her privacy being invaded was enough to make her blood boil, but now? Haruhi could only feel herself simmering in a totally different way.

Takashi watched as Haruhi's expression turn from shock to confusion, to a hint of hurt, which quickly turned to a certain realization. He stepped behind her and placed his large hands on her shoulders to give her a reassuring rub before giving a gentle nudge in Honey's direction. Haruhi took slow but sure steps towards the perched blond until she stood in front of him.

Honey's dark narrow eyes bore into her as she looked up and said, "Do you want to play, Senpai?"

Honey's smirk widened into a wicked grin. He reached behind Haruhi's head and gripped a fistful of her hair. Without warning he yanked back with a strength that was surprising given his petite frame. Haruhi's body was twirled around to face away from him. Honey then pulled her back towards him sharply as Haruhi breathed a blissful sigh. She felt her senpai's teeth nip lightly at her ear and shivered as he wrapped an arm tightly across her chest.

"I have a game we can play…" the older boy said, his breath hot in her ear. His gazed turned back to his much taller companion and called him over.

Mori silently obeyed. Haruhi could feel her excitement rise as he stepped closer to them, trapping her between their bodies. Honey then took the opportunity to pull up her camisole, stopping at her collarbone. The girl gasped in surprise at having her breasts suddenly exposed. She could feel her nipples harden as a cool breeze caressed them.

"Isn't she pretty, Takashi?" Honey started playing with Haruhi's breasts as he spoke.

Mori nodded with a low "mm.." making Haruhi feel weak in the knees all over again.

"Do you want to play with her?" Honey asked. "Make her happy?"

Of course, no answer was needed. One look below the belt would tell exactly what Mori wanted. He watched as the flush from Haruhi's cheeks spread all through her chest and Honey continued to fondle her. The blond gave a silent nod to his friend, granting him permission. Takashi closed the remaining distance and took over the fondling and brought his lips to the girl's tender neck. Honey meanwhile brought his lips back to Haruhi's ear.

"Pick a safeword." He said, his tone low and commanding.

"Oh…uh..." Haruhi stuttered, trying to focus in a whirlwind of sensations.

"Haru-chan...you need to pick a word if you want to play…" Honey continued.

"Uh...is 'stop' ok…?" she asked.

For a brief moment, her senpais' eyes exchanged knowing glances. Honey chose his next few words carefully. "Better to choose another…"

"Huh? Why…?"

"Consider a fantasy, Haru-chan…" Honey's voice darkened "...sometimes 'no' or 'stop' can be used to enhance it…"

"Hmm…" Mori agreed as he buried his face into her neck.

"Try another word…something irregular..."

Haruhi wasn't quite sure she understood, but she trusted her senpais and new she would soon figure it out. So she wracked her brain for a word that could work.

"I don't know... uh…'Papaya'!" Haruhi immediately felt herself cringe - " _Papaya"? Really?! What the hell, Haruhi? You couldn't come up with something more-_

"Perfect."

Before another word was spoken, Honey gave Haruhi a firm push into Takashi's arms, where Haruhi found herself hoisted up and whisked back into the gazebo. The eldest took one last look around the lawn before following.

Takashi sat on the couch with Haruhi in his lap and waited patiently. The eldest of the three, took a seat in a nice comfy chair in front of his companions, where he'd have the perfect view.

"Takashi, tell her the rules of the game." Honey said as he made himself comfortable, with one leg draped lazily over the armrest of his chair.

Mori, gently took Haruhi's chin in hand and tilted her face, towards his own. "Whatever Mitskuni wants...he gets. You disobey...you get punished." he said.

Haruhi felt a shiver of delight at the word 'punished'. She was getting more intrigued at the idea of this game.

"The rules apply to both of you…" Honey continued, a playful smirk on his face. "You don't speak unless spoken to, or ordered to do so...You will call Takashi by his first name, Haru-chan, but you will only address me as your Senpai. Is that clear?"

Haruhi nodded, but the response wasn't the right one. Honey's eyes narrowed as he leaned towards her "Tell me. What do you say?" he asked.

"Yes, my Senpai!" Haruhi answered, catching on quickly.

Satisfied with her answer, Honey relaxed back in chair "Remember, Haru-chan, you say the safeword and everything stops. Doesn't matter where we are, or what's being done. It'll stop if you want it to. Okay?"

"Yes, Senpai." Haruhi couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at the reminder that she still had the power to stop if the game wasn't to her liking. But the feeling was overpowered by her curiosity and rising libido.

"Starting now, then" Honey turned his eyes to his tall companion, eyes dark and mischievous. "Takashi...strip Haruhi down."

Mori, helped Haruhi to a standing position in front of her senpai, then took his place behind her. He slowly guided her arms so they extended above her head and pulled her cami up and off. Takashi was careful not to touch her perky little tits in the process. Then he moved down to her pants, tucking his fingers into the waistband and pulled down slowly. It was almost painful for Haruhi, she had never been so grateful to not being wearing any underwear! She looked down at Mori as her pants made it down her calves.

"Eyes on me, Haru-chan…" Honey ordered, suddenly.

Haruhi quickly turned her gaze back to her senpai. He was still sitting in his lazy position, but his eyes were fixated on her now naked body.

"Takashi...bring over that footrest. Haru-chan, you sit on it."

The two players did as they were told. Now Haruhi sat directly in front of Honey, with Takashi kneeling beside her.

"Open her legs...I want to see her."

Haruhi could feel her heart pounding as Mori reached around her body and parted her knees. She was sure that she was already wet down there. Honey leaned forward again, his heated gaze making Haruhi want more. Little did she know what was going on in senpai's head.

"ALL of her…don't be stingy, Takashi."

Obeying, Mori parted her labia and held her agape for Honey to see. Haruhi kept her eyes on her lolita-like senpai as he licked his lips, moving to sit forward in his chair. Honey could see her juices start to glisten as it practically dripped from her core.

"Such a pretty girl. So pink. Tell me, Takashi...does her pussy taste as sweet as it looks?"

"Sweeter." Mori said.

Honey snickered softly and stood. He started to walk around them slowly, surveying Haruhi's whole body. He reached out to stroke under her chin.

"Her nipples look yummy too. " he said. "I don't even know where to begin. Maybe here…?" he made a sweep along the girl's lower lip with his thumb. "...here…" he lightly circled her nipple with his index finger. "...or perhaps…" he finished his circle in front of Haruhi again. "...perhaps we should just start with your pretty pussy?"

She started to squirm under her senpai's gaze. The butterflies were about all she could take!

"Aww, what's wrong Haru-chan?"

"N-nothing, my Senpai…"

"Uh-uh...no lying!" Honey sat down in his chair again "Takashi...show her what happens to liars."

Before another word was spoken, Haruhi found herself hoisted up and turn about, as Takashi had placed himself on the footstool with Haruhi turned over his knee. Without any further instruction, he delivered six thorough smacks to her ass. Haruhi yelped after every single one. She could hear Honey snickering.

"She's even pretty that way too!"

"Hm.." Mori nodded. Even though she couldn't see, Haruhi was positive that he was smiling.

"That's six spanks for lying, Haru-chan." Honey continued "Keep being naughty and it won't be his hand."

"Yes, my Senpai…" she breathed, suddenly feeling more alert.

"Good...Now tell me, I heard you and Takashi earlier saying how you are a 'Bad Girl'..."

Haruhi felt her whole body burn at the memory, and at the knowledge that they had an audience. "Yes, my Senpai…?"

"I want to hear this bad girl talk…"

"Talk…?" Haruhi said, still draped across Takashi's lap. She craned her head to up to look at him.

"That's right Haruhi...I want to hear you talk dirty…"

She paused. This was something she hadn't really considered. True, she loved it when Kyoya talked dirty to her. Haruhi remembered how excited it got her. And Takashi's few sexy words were enough to soak her panties. But her? She hadn't been expected to say very much. A few things here and there when it felt right...but not on command. How could Haruhi possibly think of what to say?

"Haru-chan...I'm waiting…" Honey said. "Or would you prefer another spanking?"

 _Actually I'd love one...but…_ "Not yet, please my Senpai…I just...I don't know what to say…" Haruhi closed her eyes, prepared for another smack if it came. When it didn't, she looked back to her blond senpai again. He was pondering something…

"Hm...Ok, Haru-chan. I'll make it easy for you. I'll ask you a question and you answer. Fair enough?"

"Yes." Haruhi said. Mori's hand made contact with her ass again. The sound of the smack was music to her ears "Ahh! Yes, my Senpai!" she corrected herself.

"Ok then…"

For a minute there were no other words spoken. Haruhi listened as Honey took a few steps across the space of the gazebo. She could hear him move a few things like he was looking for something, but Takashi blocked her view. Once the blond found what he was looking for, he came back to his chair.

"Takashi, face her towards me...legs spread."

After Mori positioned her on his lap, Haruhi now could see what her senpai retrieved. Honey was holding a wooden paddle. Her pulse started to quicken.

"Her pussy is so wet already! You like it when Takashi spanks you, Haru-chan?"

"Yes, my Senpai. I...I love it." she answered honestly, eyeing the paddle.

"What else do you like, Haru-chan? About Takashi?" Honey, was gripping the paddle with his right hand while brandishing it in his left.

"I like...how strong he is...and large." As she spoke, Haruhi could feel Takashi's grip on her legs tighten. She smiled inwardly and kept going. "I like his hands...his mouth…" she could feel Takashi's hot, silent breath on the nape of her neck, encouraging her "...and his cock."

"Do keep going, Haru-chan," Honey said, briefly adjusting the crotch of his pants. "I think Takashi likes it. Do you like when he touches you?"

"Yes, my Senpai."

"Tell me where and how. Don't spare any details...unless you want the paddle…?"

Haruhi was tempted to opt for the paddle, but feeling Takashi's growing arousal persuaded her otherwise. "I love when he...when he plays with me. When he rubs my clit...puts his fingers inside me…" Before she could continue, she heard a great whooshing sound, followed by a loud cracking noise. Then the sharp pain struck! Haruhi let out a gasp as she realized that Honey had smacked her exposed butt with the paddle. It left her flesh hot and tingly. She looked up to see the blond standing close to her now.

'Where inside you?" he asked, bring his face right up to hers. Haruhi started panting.

"Inside my pussy."

"You mean like this, Haru-chan?" Honey reached forward and inserted three fingers into her sopping slit. She could see his eyes slightly roll back as he savored the sensation of sliding into slick folds. Haruhi rested her head back on Mori's shoulder and he hummed quietly in her ear.

"I think she got even wetter _after_ the paddle." Honey said as he started thrusting his fingers. "What do you think, Takashi? Should we let her come?"

Haruhi was burning up and was dying to climax. She was sure that Mori was going to tell their Senpai that she waited long enough. However, his response made her want to scream.

"She can take more…"

Honey smiled and handed Takashi the paddle.

Back at the mansion a very different conversation was taking place. Tamaki had dropped by for a visit and was waiting to be seen in the foyer. Impatient as always, he called Kyoya. "What do you mean ' _she needs time'_? I just want to see how she's doing!"

" _Tamaki, she has enough on her mind without you adding to her stress…"_

" _Me_?! Adding to her stress?! I'm not the one who was-" he paused briefly and looked around to make sure none of the household staff was listening and continued in a lower tone "I'm not the one who left welts on her butt!"

Kyoya sighed " _Look, did you just call to lecture me, or does this conversation have a purpose?"_

"I'm just...waiting to see how she's doing…"

" _Tamaki, I highly suggest you leave her alone."_

"Last time I did that, you HURT her! I know I agreed to let Haruhi come here, but since Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai knew of your deviant activities, I feel the need to check up on her!"

" _Fine. If you're not going to listen to me, then why did you call, you idiot?"_

*Click*

Even after his friend hung up on him, Tamaki kept the phone to his ear in hopes he'd pick up again. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he called. He was still upset about what Kyoya and Haruhi had been doing. Maybe he was hoping to get more details out of him. But he couldn't bring himself to actually ask. But as always, Kyoya wasn't about to offer any information.

Starting to get impatient, Tamaki stood and decided to take a walk out back. The maid who greeted him had mentioned that Haruhi was outside with the young masters. He figured they must be in the middle of a self defense lesson. No harm in checking up on that. He could just watch from a distance.

After making his way outside, Tamaki took in the quiet surroundings. He figured he'd hear some kind of noise if his three friends were working out. But he heard nothing. The young man pressed on down the gravel path through the garden. Maybe they were resting somewhere. He figured the gazebo on the lawn would be the place to look first.

"Haaaaaruuuuuuuuhiiii!" he called out in his happy sing-song voice.

Mori's ears perked at the call and paused with the paddle raised. He had his fingers tangled in Haruhi's hair. The young woman was on her knees, completely drenched in sweat. Honey was in front of her, shirt off and fly open. He too stopped and turned at the sound of Tamaki's call.

"Uh-oh…" he said.

"Not good…" Mori agreed.

"What?" Haruhi panted, not hearing what they heard "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan but the game stops now."

"What?! Senpai, please, I was so close!" She could feel her tears of frustration building. Takashi knelt down next to her to help her put on her clothes. She resisted.

"Haruhi, now's not the time, Tama-chan is coming!" Honey put on his shirt as quickly as he could. "I'll distract him. Help her, Takashi." and with that he skipped out of the shadows and out onto the grass to greet his guest.

Haruhi felt dejected, and horny beyond belief. As she let Mori help her put her cami back on she felt him give her breasts a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll make it up to you," her tall friend promised.

"Takashi, I can't go out there…"

"Yes you can. You have to."

"He won't allow this...he'll try and make me leave here!" Haruhi wrapped her arms around Mori's neck. He returned her embrace and lifted her off the ground.

"He won't. We won't let him if you want to stay."

Tamaki waved as he saw the shorter blond coming up skipping, all bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Honey-senpai! Glad to find you out here!"

"How are you, Tama-chan? We weren't expecting you today…"

"Just came by to check on Haruhi, since I didn't get the chance to see how her session went yesterday." Tamaki looked around and past Honey towards the gazebo. "Where is she?"

"She's resting, Tama-chan. Why don't we go inside…"

"Honey-senpai, I just want to see how she is. If she's in the gazebo, I'll just see if she's-" Tamaki stopped. Honey turned and saw that Haruhi and Mori were coming out on the lawn. Haruhi looked absolutely ramshackle, like she could collapse any second. This wasn't good at all, and Honey could kick himself for the game ending this way. They had to get Haruhi upstairs. But Tamaki was already rushing over. Definitely not good!

"Haruhi! What happened to you! You look…" Tamaki was going to say that she looked terrible, but held his tongue. Instead she looked to Mori. "What did you _do_ to her?"

"Tama-chan, Haruhi's been working _really_ hard…" Honey interjected.

"Really hard at WHAT?" Tamaki demanded.

"Self-defense!" Haruhi spoke up finally. "They have been training me."

Even though Tamaki wasn't sure he was fully convinced, he calmed down a little. It would make sense. Haruhi had been meaning to take self-defense for a while, and now he wanted her to take every precaution to be safe. The training would explain her sweaty and disheveled appearance.

"Well...it looks like they did a number on you." He turned to Honey "You two should be more gentle with her!"

"Why, senpai?" Haruhi said, her tone so sharp it even made Mori flinch slightly "Because the real attackers will go _easy_ on me?"

"Well, no…" Tamaki started "I just thought…"

"Please don't." She put a hand up to stop Tamaki from continuing and made to walk around him and back into the mansion.

"Haruhi, wait! I just want to talk to you-" Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Big mistake. Haruhi turned and slapped his hand away quicker than flash. Tamaki was shocked. Honey and Mori watched on calmly, not surprised in the least. Haruhi was frustrated and over stimulated. She wasn't able to come and Tamaki was unknowingly worsening her state of mind. It was time to get her upstairs.

"Tamaki." Honey said, dropping the cute act. "I think you need to go. Haruhi needs to rest now. Takashi, would you…?"

"I'm on it." Mori said. It only took him two long strides to reach Haruhi and swept her up in his arms. She didn't struggle.

"Wait! Hold on Mori-senpai…" Tamaki protested.

"Haruhi will be fine, Tamaki. You really need to calm down!" Honey insisted.

Takashi didn't wait to hear more. He rushed Haruhi up the stairs to the quiet of her room. After shutting the door behind them, the young man brought her over to the bed, undressed her and helped her lay down. Then he stripped and got in bed with her. Haruhi slowly started to calm down and warm up to him. This time, Takashi was determined to see her satisfied and given the after care she desperately needed.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This one was a challenge, but I REALLY enjoyed it! I wanted to make it longer than the last, so I hope it was worth the wait! Let me know in the reviews! More to come, I promise! Thanks ramblingrobin for letting me take on the story and being an awesome editor! 3**


	5. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Oh God...I can't…"

"Yes you can, Haruhi."

"Please! I need to stop!" she begged.

Haruhi was between them, drenched in sweat, her mouth gone dry.

"C'mon, Haru-chan, you're almost there...I promise, you'll feel good…" Honey encouraged. But Haruhi felt she had reached her breaking point. She thought she knew pain, but this...she couldn't take it. She felt her legs begin to buckle.

"I can't…" she felt she might choke, as she tried to get a breath in. Then she felt a strong grip around her bicep.

"Yes, you can." Mori said as he pushed her further.

Feeling her heart might explode in her chest, Haruhi pressed on. After what felt like an eternity...they finally finished. They made it back to the gorgeous veranda along mansion over viewing the gardens. Haruhi stopped and dropped her hands to her knees and hung her head trying to catch her breath, while Mori and Honey, continued a few more paces till they reached the porch.

"You alright, Haru-chan?" Honey called cheerfully.

"Honey-senpai…" Haruhi still had yet to look up "...one more word…" she panted "...and I will...kill you…"

Knowing that she was speaking out of pure exhaustion Honey only smiled. He poured some cold water from a pitcher that was just set out for them and brought her a glass, which she chugged in about 5 seconds. Her blond senpai rubbed her shoulders soothingly. After a few minutes Haruhi straightened her stance and was able to breath deep again.

"Fucking cardio…" she breathed.

"It'll get easier, Haru-chan. Soon you'll build up your endurance and running will be a breeze!"

"A breeze...right…" Haruhi nodded and took a step towards the porch "Can we sit a while?"

Honey caught her by the hand before she could go any further. "We better stretch first." he said "You're muscles will stiffen up really bad otherwise. Let's go over there on the grass!"

With an exhausted nod, Haruhi let her senpai lead her to the grassy lawn and their silent companion followed. Once seated on the soft green, she immediately felt herself relaxing. She started spreading her legs as wide as she could in an almost split position, and Honey helped by pulling her arms gently as she leaned into the stretch. Haruhi sighed, feeling it in her center and thighs.

"Is this ok, Haru-chan? I'm not pulling too hard?"

"No, this feels good. Frankly, I think I've needed stretching for days…"

Her mind began to wander back to all her previous activities, in the bedroom and the gazebo. She shook her head trying to focus on the task at hand. Honey let go of her hands and she leaned over to her right for a 30 second stretch, then repeated the same on her left.

"You're probably right…" Honey said "We probably should stretch you regularly." He smiled.

"Hm..." Mori agreed.

"Apart from the run, are you feeling alright?" Honey asked, a bit more somber.

"Sure, I'm alright. Why?" Haruhi looked to Honey then Mori, her eyes now looking a bit puzzled.

"Well…" Honey hesitated before looking to Mori.

"He's concerned about Tamaki upsetting you," Takashi explained.

Haruhi shook her head and tried to wave off their concern. "You two shouldn't worry about that…I was a bit out of it due to...well, you know...it was just bad timing."

"True, his last visit was unannounced. But Haru-chan, we can't keep chasing Tamaki out forever. He's already getting suspicious."

"I know, I worry about that too. But what am I supposed to do? You saw how quickly he freaked out at Kyoya's house. You know Tamaki, he takes everything to the umpteenth level!"

"We know," Mori assured "And we don't expect you to handle the situation by yourself."

Haruhi shifted into a comfortable cross legged position, giving her friends her full focus. "What do you guys have in mind?" she asked.

"We were thinking it would be a good idea for us all sit down together and talk to him." Honey explained "Kyoya would join us too. Then Tamaki can see that you are, in fact, recovering.'

"Well that's all well and good, Senpai, but am I actually recovering?" She looked from one young man to the other. "I've barely had one therapy session and it appears I have become some sort of oversexed freak! Tamaki will never accept it…"

Sensing her temper rising, Mori reached over and placed a large, gentle hand on her shoulder. She immediately relaxed in response, feeling the warmth of his fingers seep into her skin. Tranquility winning over frustration, Haruhi breathed a sigh - _How the hell does he do that?_

"...Anyway, if you all are there, I suppose I can manage a talk. I just...I wouldn't even know where to begin telling him. I hardly know how to rationalize it with myself."

"We understand, Haru-chan. But don't worry, we'll all be there to help. And if it turns out to be too much, you can leave the room and Takashi, Kyoya and I will take care of it. In the meantime, you should focus on yourself."

"Haven't I?"

"Well...yes. But…" Honey struggled for the right words.

"Not just with sex." Mori put it simply.

Haruhi nodded silently, understanding. They were right, it was time to visit the therapist.

The following day, Haruhi found herself in the backseat of a limo. Takashi and Honey agreed that she was perfectly able to ride alone, accepting her need to regain her independence. She would have walked, but knowing the fact that Satou could be out there somewhere, it was simply out of the question. The boys made it clear that her safety came first.

Haruhi didn't feel nearly as apprehensive about this visit to see Dr. Avery. In fact, she looked forward to it. She had a lot to get off her chest and she was not about to let herself waste her session time again. As the limo came to a stop at the curb of the building, Haruhi thanked the driver politely and stepped out. She didn't notice a second limo pull up behind her to replace the one that dropped her. She was too stunned. There he stood, seemly as frozen as she was. His red hair caught the golden rays of the sun. Haruhi felt like she had lead weights tied to her ankles as his amber eyes pierced through her.

"H-Hikaru…?" it was barely a whisper. She hadn't seen him since their rescue. Haruhi had no idea what to do. She hadn't prepared herself for a meeting like this.

There was no response.

Lowering his gaze, Hikaru hurried towards the newly parked vehicle behind her, brushing her shoulder as he passed, almost knocking her off balance. As she heard the car pull away, Haruhi blinked in confusion. - _What the hell was THAT? -_ She turned only to see the limo disappear around the corner. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, like she'd taken a punch to the chest. Tears were blinding her vision.

"He hates me…"

Haruhi could feel her throat tightening. - _Of course he does...how could he not? This whole mess was my fault, after all. If it weren't for me, nothing would have happened to Hikaru or Kaoru... -_ The memory of her last nightmare came flooding back. Every cold sweat and vomit inducing memory of that horrible day hit her like a tidal wave. The world was suddenly spinning, and Haruhi couldn't see two feet in front of her.

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

Haruhi didn't know where the voice came from, especially over the ear splitting honking from what sounded like a fog horn. She felt suddenly like she was pulled back so hard that she hit pavement. Then the voices were all around her.

"Oh my god!" - "Is she alright?" - "Didn't even see that truck!" - "Does she need a doctor?"

 _A doctor...Avery…-_ Haruhi tried to clear her thoughts through the growing number of voices.

"Shouldn't somebody call the hospital?" she heard somebody said.

"No…" she managed to say. Not wanting to be poked and prodded by some stranger. "My...my doctor is upstairs…" she opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by at least five pedestrians. Haruhi tried to raise her head but was overcome by vertigo.

"Here in this building?" It was a middle aged woman sporting yoga pants and and baseball cap speaking to her.

"Yes...Dr. Avery...I need to get upstairs."

"Okay, sweety. Everyone back up, give the girl room to breathe!" The woman slowly helped Haruhi to her feet. As she stood, Haruhi was trying not to throw up as she realized she had drawn a crowd. People were staring and whispering like she was some sort of circus freak. But some, including the lady helping her stand, were looking in other directions in confusion, like they were searching for something. Haruhi turned to the woman helping her.

"What just happened?"

"Well, sweetie, for a second there, it looked like you were about to step into traffic. Did you hear me yelling after you?" The woman was gently guiding Haruhi back towards the building.

"I-I don't know...did you pull me back?"

"No, that was some guy...funny thing though, he didn't stick around." The woman looked over her shoulder once more "Just shoved you out of traffic and took off…"

Haruhi shook her head, still trying to make sense of it all. Tears were still running down her cheeks.

"What floor is your doctor on, sweety? I'll see you get up there."

"Uh...the t-twelfth floor. Thanks."

Together they made their way inside the building and into the elevator. Haruhi was silent for the remainder of the ride. She watched as the numbers of floors they past lit up one by one. Finally they reached twelve. Haruhi stepped out and turned to the woman. "I think I'll be ok from here. N-no need to t-trouble yourself…"

"Are you sure? It's no trouble…"

"No, really, I'm ok…she's just this way...thank you, miss…?"

"Mika. And it was nothing, sweety. Take care!"

Haruhi waited until the elevator doors closed to take Mika back downstairs before she turned to head down the hall to Dr. Avery's office. She silently walked in and stood in front of the receptionists desk and waited.

"Ah Miss Fujioka, I was just going to call you. Dr. Avery has been wai-" the receptionist stopped as she looked up at Haruhi. "Oh my…"

Had she seen herself, Haruhi probably would have stopped dead in her tracks as well. Her face was as pale as a ghost, her eyes were red and her cheeks were still damp from free flowing tears. Yet she remained still, waiting. The receptionist stood from her desk to peek her head into Dr. Avery's office.

She turned back to Haruhi. "You may go in now, Miss Fujioka." She gently guided Haruhi through the door and quietly closed the door once she was inside.

Dr. Avery sat in chair across from the couch she kept for her patients, reading one of her favorite books on philosophy. She looked up from her book when she heard Haruhi enter. She tried not to look shocked at her patient's appearance, not wishing to alarm her. However she could not keep the concern from her voice.

"Haruhi, please come in." Avery couldn't help notice the girl's total silence and stiffness as she walked over to sit on the couch across from her. Then Avery saw the red eyes and tears. Something just happened. "I know we were going to pick up the discussion we left off last week…" Avery waited, but when Haruhi didn't make a motion to speak, she continued "But...perhaps we should begin with current events."

"Current…" Haruhi tried to get her mind around what was just said.

"Want to tell me what happened today, Haruhi?"

Haruhi closed her eyes. "Can I lay down?"

"Of course"

"Well…" she started as she stretched out on the couch. "I remember getting out of the car in front of the building...and then…"

Dr. Avery looked up from her notebook as Haruhi paused. "And then?" she encouraged.

"...and then...I saw Hikaru…"

"I see." Dr. Avery kept her voice calm. "I understand you haven't seen him lately."

"Not since our rescue...I wasn't expecting it…"

Of course she wasn't. She wasn't supposed to see him at all. Dr. Avery thought it was best to space out her clients so that Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins wouldn't run into each other before or after their sessions. The therapist wasn't prepared for Hikaru when he stormed in for an emergency appointment. Despite his steady improvement, he'd been suffering from stresses very separate from his brother. Avery saw to him against her better judgement, hoping that her female patient wouldn't arrive till after he left. Definitely not what happened.

"What happened then, Haruhi?"

"He didn't say a word to me, even though I was standing right in front of him. He just...brushed me aside and got in the car. Just drove off. Then…" Haruhi tried to remember what happened after that. "It was weird…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah...it was like everything was spinning...and sounded like I was...like I was underwater. Then it felt like I was suffocating…"

Dr. Avery kept making notes, all the while listening intently.

"Next thing I know my head hit the sidewalk and I was surrounded by people." Haruhi turned her head to face her therapist. "Dr. Avery what happened to me?"

"Haruhi, it sounds like you had a nervous collapse."

Haruhi's voice dropped to a whisper as she shook her head. "But I was fine…" she said.

"You're still doing fine, Haruhi. You weren't expecting to see Hikaru today, and surprises like that are normally shocking. What you experienced was not abnormal."

"Yes...but…" Haruhi thought back to how Hikaru hadn't responded to her.

"Haruhi?"

"He hates me!" Haruhi turned away and started crying.

At this point she wasn't sure how handle herself. What she wouldn't give to be back in her bed with a warm body beside her. Dr. Avery sat patiently and let her cry for a few minutes. This was a situation she had considered and knew was a risk by taking on patients of the same traumatic event. As much as she wanted to comfort Haruhi about her fears, she couldn't break confidence with Hikaru. Avery also understood that it wasn't her place to mend their friendship. But perhaps she could arrange something.

When Haruhi quieted into soft hiccups, her doctor spoke gently. "Did he tell you that he hated you, Haruhi?"

"No…" Haruhi sniffed. "He didn't say anything."

"Surely, it must have been a shock." Avery suggested.

"It was...I couldn't believe it, it was like he didn't know me…" Haruhi said, still facing away on the couch.

"And you think his hatred could be the only reason for that?"

Haruhi was quiet for a minute. Of course him hating her had to be it. Why else? After all, this was all her fault wasn't it?

"He was hurt...because of me. That has to be it." Haruhi finally said.

"He was hurt, that much is certain. But so were you, and his brother. You weren't the one who caused it to happen, Haruhi. That's something you need to remember."

Haruhi shook her head. "No," she continued. "They might have gotten away if it weren't for me. If i hadn't been there...they probably wouldn't have wanted to do those horrible things…" Haruhi could feel her throat tightening as the vivid memories filled her head.

"We don't know that, Haruhi. Obviously these men thought the boys were just as easy targets. It may have happened even without you there, it wasn't your fault." Avery knew that the time was now. She was hoping she would have a little more time to gain Haruhi's trust, but the door was open now. It was time to use it. "Haruhi, I want you to tell me about that day…"

 **A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last post! I hate leaving you guys alone for so long, but I always want to make sure that each chapter is perfect for posting! Plus the Holidays got me in a tizzy! Anyway, never fear, loyal readers! RamblingRobin and I have been brainstorming and I am more than confident that the next chapter won't take nearly as long to complete! I can't thank Robin enough for letting me continue her story and being so supportive! As for the rest of you awesome readers, let me know you're still out there and please review! Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Haruhi turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, letting the remainder of her tears slide down her temples and into her hair. She closed her eyes and thought way back. Back before it happened.

"It was such a beautiful day...warm, no clouds…"

 _Haruhi stepped away from her bedroom window, where she had been gazing at the beautiful blue sky. As the forecast had said, the sun was shining. It was the perfect day for a picnic! She walked over to her full length mirror and take in her appearance just once before she left._

 _Usually she wouldn't really care about how she looked, but then again, she didn't wear dresses that often! It was a simple sundress, white fabric printed with little pink and yellow flowers. The straps tied at the shoulders. She smiled knowingly for she knew the boys were going to gush. She found the idea both amusing and annoying._

 _There was a small buzzing sound coming from her nightstand. She reached over and picked up her cell phone. It was a text._

" _ **Get a move on, commoner ;) We're around the corner!**_ "

 _Haruhi smiled, not at all bothered by Hikaru's banter. She'd show him "commoner". She placed her phone back on her nightstand. Since she was going to be out with her friends all afternoon, Haruhi figured she would have no use for it. The boys were bound to have all of their phones on them anyway if she needed to call her dad._

 _She grabbed her small purse and left her apartment. As she reached the top of the stairs, she saw that the twins already waiting for her at the bottom. Haruhi waited for them to notice her._

" _Well it's about...time…" Hikaru seemed to lose his train of thought as he gazed up at the girl on the stairs. Kaoru elbowed his brother in the ribs._

" _Don't be rude, Hikaru," the younger twin snickered. "Doesn't Haruhi look extra cute today?"_

 _Haruhi didn't miss the rosy blush rising in Hikaru's cheeks before he turned away and said, "Yeah, I guess," trying to sound indifferent. But of course he wasn't fooling anyone. Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother before returning his attention to the girl coming down the steps._

" _You look very pretty, Haruhi." Kaoru smiled._

 _This time it was Haruhi's turn to blush._

" _Thanks." she said, softer than she wanted. "So, are we still going to the supermarket?"_

" _Of course!" Hikaru piped up "Everyone else is meeting us at the park. Got to grab the goods…" His eyes lingered on Haruhi's chest for a split second, making a slight innuendo. Haruhi seemed to remain oblivious. She just smiled and slid her hand in the crook of his elbow._

" _Then let's go!" she said. She reached out with her other hand and took Koaru's and the three of them set out for the supermarket. They didn't notice the beaten up van slowly following._

 _The three spent about twenty minutes wandering the aisles at the market and filling the shopping basket with all sorts of snacks and goodies. Haruhi was careful to make sure there was something for everyone in the group, especially sweets for Honey-senpai. Of course, the Twins didn't waste an opportunity to tease their friend while they had her alone. Their intent was never malicious, only playful...and maybe a little bit perverted. When Haruhi slipped and fell in an aisle with a newly mopped floor, Hikaru didn't miss a beat and ran his hand up her bare leg as Kaoru helped her to her feet. But as usual, they couldn't get a rise out of her. They so badly wished she would play along with them._

 _With their arms now full of grocery bags, the three were off to the park. Haruhi savored the warmth of the sun on her shoulders and they headed down the block. She wasn't suspicious of the slowly moving van nearby._

 _They had been walking for about two minutes when Hikaru stopped. "Hey Haruhi," he said. "Where does this lead?" he tilted his head towards an empty alley._

" _Well, I guess it cuts through the buildings on these next few blocks." she answered._

" _Why don't we just go through, then?" Hikaru suggested "My arms are killing me and it'll save time."_

" _I don't know, Hikaru…" Kaoru hesitated. "We probably should stick to…"_

" _Don't be a baby, Kaoru! Why go all the way around three more blocks when we can cut through right here?" Hikaru started down the alley. Haruhi and Kaoru waited a moment before exchanging glances. "You two coming or not?" Hikaru called back._

" _He shouldn't be alone…" Haruhi said to Kaoru. And he agreed. So together they went after the more defiant twin. Kaoru didn't want to admit it outloud, but he had a sinking feeling, that something was about to go to terribly wrong. Looking about, he seamlessly took his cell phone from his pocket and tucked it into his waistband at his lower back._

 _They made a left turn, following Hikaru only to find him stopped at a dead end. There was no way of getting through. The wall was solid brick and was too tall to scale._

 _Hikaru let out a huff "Damn it…"_

" _I guess it doesn't cut through after all…" Haruhi said, looking around._

" _Thank you, Captain Obvious…" the older twin sneered._

" _Oh shut up, Hikaru, it wasn't Haruhi's idea to come this way, so don't take it out on-"_

" _No YOU shut up, Kaoru!"_

 _As the boys continued their arguing, Haruhi heard what she thought were car wheels screeching. It echoed down the alley and she knew it was coming their way. Before she could alert her male companions, an old beat up van raised around the corner towards them! The boys stopped their bickering as the van skidded to a halt that was dangerously close._

" _What the-?" Kaoru was stunned._

" _Haruhi! Kaoru, get back!" Hikaru pulled his brother and friend closer and tried to shield them. All was silent for a split second before the side vehicle door opened, startling the trio. Out of the van jumped out two large thugs, both at least twice the size of the younger boys._

 _Haruhi, stood frozen, as did Kaoru, who put his arms protectively around her. But Hikaru would not show signs of faltering._

" _You idiots almost killed us! What the hell is your problem?!" he shouted._

 _That was when the three noticed the burlap sacks the two strange men held. A door's slam was heard, then footsteps coming around the van. A third man stepped up, the driver, and what Hikaru guessed was the leader of this band._

" _Problem?" The leader said with a sinister grin "There's no problem here...however we have a job to do…"_

 _He snapped his fingers and before another word could uttered, the twins had their heads covered with the snacks. The thugs may have been huge, but were shockingly fast and with all the kicking and shouting, the boys were still powerless against them. As the men dragged them into the van, Haruhi was at a loss at what to do. So, she tried to run. Unfortunately the leader was way ahead of her._

" _Oh no you don't, missy! The invitation to this party extends to you too!" He grabbed her around the middle and smacked a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. Another sack was placed over her head as she was carried to the van._

" _We searched them, boss...only one cell phone…" Haruhi heard one say._

" _Get rid of it...what about her purse?"_

" _No phone...maybe her pockets?"_

" _She doesn't have pockets, you moron, so unless it's hidden in her panties, I doubt she has one"_

 _Haruhi could hear one of men snickering before saying, "I could check…"_

" _Yeah, maybe later, just get her in the van and make sure they shut up!"_

 _Haruhi was roughly pushed about and found herself in the arms of who she figured was Satou. She felt his nails grip into her thighs and bit back a yelp. She felt herself being carried into the van and the minute the creep set her down and closed the door, Haruhi got to her knees and pulled off the sack. Her eyes took a second to adjust. Then she saw the boys had been bound and gagged._

" _Hika-ooph!" Before she could get the name out, the thug who carried her gagged her from behind._

" _Uh-uh...boss says you got to be quiet," he breathed in her ear. Haruhi tried to move away but he held her tight. "Be a good girl, kitten...and I won't tie you up…" he slid his hand down her waist and smelled her hair._

" _Satou! Stop fucking around back there!" the leader yelled as he started the engine._

 _There was a sudden jerk as the vehicle burst into motion, and Haruhi took the opportunity to push herself away from the brute and crawl over to where the twins were tied. She didn't try to remove her gag or untie them since they were being watched. Haruhi just got between them and the boys scooted as close as possible, offering what little protection they could. Haruhi noticed Kaoru shifting and twitching a bit. Likely he was trying to get himself free. She couldn't imagine what he could do even if he could untie himself._

 _Where were they taking them? What did these men want?_

"I didn't know until later that Kaoru was actually sending a text message to Kyoya…" Haruhi explained. "I don't how, but he managed to keep it out of sight when those men searched us. By doing so, our friends were able to find us, and rescue us." She stopped her story there.

"You jumped ahead, Haruhi." Dr. Avery stated simply.

"I...well, you already know what happened right?"

"I think it is important that you voice your own experience outloud, Haruhi."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I don't even want to think about it!" Rolling over to her side, Haruhi gathered her knees to her chest to rest in the fetal position. "I don't want to remember…"

"Of course not...but you can't keep repressing it."

"Why not?" Haruhi figured that it was probably a silly question. Dr. Avery, however, knew that there was no such thing.

"Well, by not sharing our experiences of trauma, we're bottling up all those negative feelings...anger, frustration, depression, fear... and doing so can create a mental imbalance that can damage our sense of judgement and perception of the world around us. We would let those feelings rule our lives, and in turn cease to be living at all. In voicing your experience, Haruhi, you can acknowledge it, and take control of your life."

"Acknowledge it? It FUCKING HAPPENED! There! Done! What else can I possibly say?!"

"What actually happened." Avery stated, not phased by her patient's sudden outburst.

Haruhi was silent for a moment. She knew the doctor was right, but didn't know if she could even get the words out. The very idea made her nauseous. "I don't know…" she said softly.

"Alright. Maybe you're just not ready now. And that's okay."

"It is?"

"Haruhi, I said before that we can go at your pace, and I meant it. You've already opened up so much more than last week. We can talk about something else." Dr. Avery smiled softly.

Haruhi let out a soft sigh of relief. She knew she would have to tell the whole story at some point, just not now. "Okay, what can we talk about?"

"Well, how about we scale back to where we left off at our last session?" Dr. Avery stood and walked over to her desk to take out a second notebook from a drawer. She took a brief minute to look over a few pages before sitting back down. "We were discussing your friends, I believe Tamaki specifically. And there may have been something else? Do you remember?" she asked with a gentle smile.

Of course Haruhi remembered. She still debated in her head on whether it was a good idea or not to tell the therapist about her...sexapades? But then again, what was the worst that could happen? Haruhi was still not sure how she felt about her new found sexuality and that scared her a little. Was it too much? Was she actually hurting herself more? Were her partners merely indulging her and enabling? Tamaki had sure thought so. But was he right? Making up her mind, Haruhi sat up so she was facing her therapist.

"Yes, I remember." she said. "Something else has...well been worrying me. Since the...incident."

Dr. Avery, sensing Haruhi's hesitation, placed her pen and paper on the coffee table, to assure her that she had her undivided attention. "Go ahead, Haruhi, I'm listening."

"Well…" Haruhi gulped. "I've been…" she stopped.

"It's alright, you can take your time…"

"Right...um. Well, you see, I've been...wanting to have...very rough sex…" The words were so hard to get out that Haruhi had to whisper the last one. She was surprised that Dr. Avery didn't even bat an eyelash, just nodded, urging her to continue. "I never thought much about sex before...but now, it's really the only thing I want to do. And I feel it's not the normal kind…" she stopped. Haruhi really had nothing to compare her experiences to.

"It's not abnormal for victims of trauma to act out sexually, Haruhi."

"Really?"

"Yes. It usually goes one of two ways...either victims become more sexually active or sometimes they withdraw from physical contact completely. It isn't bad that you continue to seek contact. But I do have some questions for you…" The doctor leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Ok…" Haruhi said, waiting.

"Are you seeking out strangers?"

"No." Haruhi answered.

"Are you using protection?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe you are in a safe environment where you are free to stop at any time?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't think you are doing anything harmful. Human contact is important, even if it's sexual. So long as you aren't hurting yourself or anyone else." Avery smiled and scribbled a few notes. At first Haruhi, felt a sense of of relief, but her heart sank when her therapist mentioned not hurting herself. Was she doing something wrong after all? Haruhi knew that now was the time to ask if she was ever to enjoy rough sex without guilt.

"Doctor...by 'hurting'...do you mean…?" Haruhi hesitated, not sure how to phrase her question..

Avery briefly paused, surveying where Haruhi was going. But it only took her a second to realize. "Oh! Well, what I meant was permanent damage, physically or mentally. Of course, consensual activities between two adults in private is really up to them." Avery gave her patient a knowing smile.

"So...it's ok if I want my partner to...spank me or use things like paddles?" Haruhi kept her eyes lowered as she asked.

"As long as you feel safe and have a mutual understanding with your partner, it sounds fine. Haruhi, these sorts of activities are practiced every day. Some people say they always were drawn to them, others develope a taste for it later." Avery explained.

"Oh, I was worried that maybe it was because I was attacked...and now I'm not normal."

"I personally always hated the word 'normal', Haruhi. I only use it for lack of a better word. What is really 'normal' about sex anyway? And we really don't know what your preferences were like before the attack."

"That's true…" Haruhi nodded. "I had no experience before."

"So what is normal?" Avery asked.

And for the first time, Haruhi looked up with a small smile "What I want." she answered.

Haruhi had much to think about on her ride home. She finally understood that she really was alright. That there was nothing wrong in what she was doing. She knew that Kyoya, Takashi, and Honey senpai wouldn't steer her in the wrong direction, but it felt so good to hear it from an outside perspective. Before she left the office, Dr. Avery cautioned her to take it easy, since she had experienced a nervous collapse. No vigorous activity that night, and plenty of rest and fluids.

She came home to a quiet mansion. The staff informed Haruhi that the young masters were out training and would be in soon. That gave Haruhi some much needed time alone. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom where shut the door behind her. She thought as she leaned up against the door. There was still one stone left unturned. A question she needed answered, and there was only one way to get it.

"Time to be brave, Haruhi…" she said out loud.

She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out her cell phone. When she went to go stay with Kyoya, he had it sent for along with some other belongings. She was grateful now that she had left it at home that day. She made herself comfortable in the center of the bed and held the phone in her hands, debating. Was this right step to take? Would he even talk to her?

"Never know until you try…"

Her mind made up, Haruhi flipped her phone open, went straight to her "top five" selected the number she wanted and pressed call before she stop herself. _No going back now…_

The phone buzzed on his nightstand. He had been feeling rather lethargic for the past few weeks. Must have been the pills. His intention was to take a nap but he had been tossing and turning for hours. He sighed in annoyance as his phone continued to vibrate on the stand. He couldn't imagine who'd be calling. Defeated he finally reached over and flipped it open, not even opening his eyes to check caller ID.

"Hello…?" he said.

" _Hey..Kaoru."_ came a soft voice at the other end.

Suddenly his eyes were wide open.

 **A/N: Woot! So glad that I was able to update much sooner this time around! I really hope you all are still enjoying my continuation of Ramblingrobin's story. And I still have more coming! Don't forget to review! I LOVE hearing from you guys! 3**


	7. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kaoru swore his heart skipped several beats. Suddenly he felt wide awake and sat up in bed.

"Haruhi…" he said softly, trying to contain his sudden energy burst.

"Hey...did I call at a bad time?" Haruhi asked, feeling nervous.

"Oh not at all! I just…" He stopped for a second.

"Yeah?"

"...It's...God, Haruhi, it's just so good to hear your voice…" he finally said. Haruhi could hear his smile and felt a huge wave a relief.

"I'm so glad, Kaoru! I've been so worried about you...and Hikaru. Are you both okay?"

"As well as can be expected. Well in body...a little low in spirits perhaps. We both miss you, Haruhi."

"Really? I thought that…" Haruhi's voice trailed off.

"What? What did you think?"

"Well...when I saw Hikaru today…"

" _What?"_ Kaoru interrupted at the sound of his brother's name " You saw Hikaru?"

"Yes, outside the doctor's offi-...Wait, Hikaru didn't _tell_ you?!"

"No," Kaoru sighed. "But I figured something was up when he came home and shut himself up in his room. Some days are better than others. I just figured it was an off day. Want to tell me what happened?"

"It was brief, just ran into him as I was coming and he was going." Haruhi felt her voice tremble at the memory of the look on Hikaru's face. It still hurt. Her throat tightened as she tried to take a breath.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" Kaoru asked, more concerned now. Was she crying?

"I'm fine. I just...I got choked up. I mean, Hikaru didn't say a word, he just rushed past me. I thought...he didn't want to see me, that he must hate me."

"Haruhi, no! No, please don't ever think that. Hikaru could never hate you. You know how he's never been great at talking about how he feels." Kaoru took a breath before continuing. "If today is any indication, he's even having trouble sharing with me."

Haruhi sighed. "I'm sorry, now I feel like I just tattled on him."

"Well, I was bound to find out one way or another." Kaoru wanted to try to keep the conversation light. "Besides, if it gets me on the phone with you, I'm willing to forgive you for telling on my brother." He laughed a little.

Haruhi felt herself smile as she relaxed into her pillow "I have to admit that it's great to hear your voice, too. I wish I'd tried sooner."

"No point fretting over it now, silly. Tell me how you're doing! What have you been up to? Tamaki came home in a tizzy a little while ago. He didn't want to tell us what happened but I had a hunch it had something to with you, or Kyoya. Where are you calling from anyway?"

Suddenly, Haruhi found herself in a corner. She didn't know if she should tell Kaoru about what happened at Kyoya's. But she would have to explain that she was now at Honey's house. Would Kaoru be upset to know the truth? Tamaki nearly threw a conniption fit at the hint of what might have been going on. But Kaoru wasn't Tamaki.

"I was at Kyoya-senpai's for a little while, but now I'm staying at Honey-senpai's," she answered simply.

"Oh. Why the change though? Did it have anything to do with Tamaki throwing a temper tantrum?" Kaoru laughed a little at the thought of 'Boss' overreacting again. But when Haruhi didn't respond, he grew quiet. "Kyoya didn't mistreat you, did he?" he asked, more concerned.

"No! He-" She chose her next few words carefully "He didn't do anything that I didn't want."

"Ok...so what _did_ he do?" If Kaoru knew Haruhi to be anything, it was certainly not vague. She was keeping something secret and now his cat-like curiosity was getting the better of him. "Haruhi, you know you can tell me anything."

Haruhi sighed in defeat. Kaoru was likely to find out sooner or later, and she certainly didn't want him to find out from Tamaki.

"Well...I was having a really hard time settling at Kyoya's house. I was having a lot of...harmful thoughts, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"I felt really messed up. I couldn't stop thinking about things...sexual things..."

"Mmhm...go on?"

"Then...Kyoya...he walked in on me, while I was in the bath."

"Ha!" Koaru let out a lighthearted huff "...and here we thought Boss was the pervert!"

"Oh, stop!" Haruhi scolded "It wasn't intentional, he just thought something might have been wrong."

"Really? And why, pray tell, would he have thought that?"

"Kaoru…"

"No seriously, I'm very curious, now! Please?"

He heard Haruhi laugh a little. "Alright...I was masturbating, and apparently I was very...loud about it."

"Damn." Kaoru relaxed his head back on his pillow, he could feel a tightening in his groin. "Must have gotten him good."

"Oh, no." Haruhi let out a telltale giggle "Senpai got _me_!"

"Oh, _really_?"

Haruhi could tell that Kaoru was grinning. "Mmhmm," she replied.

She continued to tell how Kyoya lifted her from the bath and how she practically begged him to fuck her hard. As she told the story, she started growing more comfortable and described the events in more detail. Kaoru listened quietly, with the occasional sigh or grunt as he envisioned a naked Haruhi leaning over Kyoya-senpai's desk.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'd been there… would you have let me fuck you like that?"

There was a long heavy silence. Kaoru could have smacked himself in the forehead. What the fuck was he thinking? He finally got Haruhi to open up, talk to him, maybe even feel a little comfortable with him, and he said something like _that_? Especially after what had happened when they were taken… The things that Haruhi went through. Dammit.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Kaoru began, ready to beg her forgiveness.

"Kaoru?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you want to fuck me?" Her voice was soft and uncertain. "I mean after everything…"

Kaoru felt as though his tongue suddenly dried up and glued itself to the roof of his mouth. He had to swallow several times before he could speak at all.

"If you wanted me to… I would fuck you any way you wanted it…"

A shuddering intake of breath was barely audible through the phone pressed tightly to his ear. Kaoru felt his cock jump with that one tiny noise.

"Kaoru…"

Haruhi's voice was heavy with something. It didn't sound like fear or anger. It sounded like desire, arousal. Kaoru pressed the heel of his palm against the rather conspicuous bulge tightening the front of his slacks. He wasn't sure if he was trying to turn himself on more or tell his dick, "Down, boy."

He found himself desperate to know if her nipples were hard, if her pussy was wet.

"Y-yes…" Haruhi whispered, shocking Kaoru. He thought for a moment she had suddenly turned psychic, until he realized he'd been so turned on he'd said his spinning thoughts out loud. He then heard her heave a sigh. "Are you hard, Kaoru?" she asked. He felt a sudden jolt and had to grip his dick through his pants. How was she doing this?

"Oh, yeah…" Kaoru tried to take some deep breaths.

Haruhi was lying back, pinching her nipple through her clothing "Are you wearing pants?" she asked.

"Yes, I-"

"Take them off!" Haruhi ordered, cutting him off. Her voice was low, husky and demanding. Hearing it made Kaoru's cock twitch with excitement.

"Yes, ma'am…" Not needing to be told twice, he unbuttoned his slacks, dying to free his erection. He slid them down and kicked them off along with his boxer briefs. "Done," he breathed.

"Good boy…" Haruhi smiled.

Kaoru had never heard her be so assertive, so forward. Obviously, Kyoya-senpai had rubbed off on her...in more ways than one. So far, he was loving where this was going.

"Tell me, Kaoru, if I was there with you right now, how would you touch me?"

Kaoru thought as he slowly started reaching for his-

"And you can _not_ touch your cock untiI say you can!" Haruhi added firmly.

"Yes ma'am!" He immediately pressed his hand back to the mattress. _Whoa...how did she do that?_ He heard Haruhi giggling at the other end of the phone line.

"I don't think I like to be called 'ma'am'," she said. "Doesn't feel right."

"Hm...how about 'Princess'?"

"Oh no! Makes think of spoiled brats and...school..." what she meant was that it reminded her of Tamaki fussing all over her, but she didn't want to say it out loud.

Kaoru thought for a moment. There was only one other title he could possibly think of that he felt would suit her. "Yes, Goddess."

"Mm…" Haruhi felt warmth in her chest as well as her nether regions. "That'll do."

She teased her nipples, letting her breath fan hot against the phone, knowing he could hear her and hearing his breaths quicken in response.

"So?" she reminded him. "What would you do if I was there?"

"I want to touch you…"

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Haruhi couldn't help the delighted little laugh that slipped past her lips. She'd missed Kaoru.

"And what if you couldn't touch me?" she purred wickedly. "What if I tied you to the bed so you couldn't do more than squirm?"

Kaoru nearly choked at the image, a drop of precum sliding down his painfully hard cock. She couldn't see him. She wouldn't know if he touched himself just a little…

"Kaoru," she said sternly.

His hand yanked back from himself so quickly he nearly smacked himself in the face.

"Y-yes, Goddess?"

"Answer me."

"I… Well, I'd probably beg."

"For what?"

"For you to touch me… let me touch you…"

"Maybe. If you were good."

He swore he could hear her smirk.

"I'll be soooo good," he practically whimpered.

"Then I might just crawl on top of you, if you were very good." She made a thoughtful noise. "Maybe I'd rub my pussy against you, but not let you slip inside. Or maybe I would straddle your face and let you lick me until I come."

Kaoru wheezed breathlessly. His shaft was throbbing. The head seemed to be staring at him angrily. He didn't touch himself, though. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Please, Goddess…"

"You can touch yourself… with one finger."

Kaoru felt his breath catch in his throat "W-what?"

"You heard me. One finger…"

"Y-yes, Goddess." He took one finger and ran it down the length of his shaft. The simple motion sent a shiver up his spine and caused his dick to pulse. Kaoru let out a weak "Ohhh…"

"Mm…" Haruhi smiled to herself. "Doesn't it just ache so bad?"

"Yes…" Kaoru kept trying to take slow deep breaths, but he felt the slightest move would be his undoing.

"Imagine, say we're in that room in Kyoya-senpai's house. I have you tied to his desk chair so you can barely move, let alone touch yourself..."

Kaoru closed his eyes. He saw himself in that elegant office space. He felt the bindings on his wrists, preventing him from lifting his arms. He listened to Haruhi's smooth quiet voice and suddenly she was there in front of him. She wore a silk slip of beigy pink. The way the fabric draped her delicate frame reminded Kaoru of a ballerina. She sat on the edge of the desk with her ankles crossed and smirk playing on her pink lips.

"I can do whatever I want," she said. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Yes, Goddess."

Kaoru imagined her shifting her slip up her legs slowly as her seductive voice painted the most tantalizing picture.

"Don't you want to run your fingers up my thighs? Senpai has told me how soft they are...so smooth…" she stroked her own inner thighs, careful to keep sweet center hidden from view.

Kaoru's hands tightened into fists. "Oh yes, Goddess...please…"

At the sound of her laugh, he could picture her letting her slip back down again. Fucking tease. His hard on was raging to the point of pain. What he wouldn't give for her to wrap her pretty lips around his cock.

"Such a bold request for someone tied to a chair…"

 _Damn!_ Kaoru thought. He needed to stop thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry, Goddess…"

In his mind's eye, he saw Haruhi push herself back further to the center of the desk so her feet were no longer dangling.

"I know what you would rather have wrapped around that cock." The real Haruhi's hand had already roamed past her waist as she spoke, hiking up her skirt. She started rubbing her pussy over her panties. "Something, very soft...and wet."

"Ohhh." Kaoru could feel his own nails digging into his palms, trying to resist grabbing his stiff cock. He could see her on that desk, legs still zipped closed with a knowing smile on her face. "Goddess, please, let me see your pussy," he begged.

The ethereal creature arched her back as she laughed. "Oh, I love hearing you beg for it."

"Please! Goddess, I'll be so good for you! Please!"

"You promise?"

"Yes! I swear! I'll do whatever you ask, whenever you want! Please let me see you!" Kaoru was so desperate to come at this point, but he didn't dare disobey, not even in his fantasy. He held his breath as he waited for her reply.

On the other end of the phone, Haruhi took her time, letting him dangle as she slid off her cotton panties, that were now very damp. "I'm gonna open my legs for you, Kaoru…"

The young man let out a whimpering moan as he pictured her on the oak desk, sliding her bare feet apart to reveal her perfect, glistening pink pussy. So wet, so ready.

"You're so beautiful, Goddess! Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes...I'm rubbing my clit right now…" Haruhi's voice has become softer and more breathy.

'Ohhh...I want to be able to do that for you, Goddess, I want to make you come…"

"Keep talking like that and I just might let you."

Kaoru could hear the smile in her voice before she even started to laugh. It wasn't a laugh out of shame or embarrassment, but was brought from true joy. It was such a beautiful sound, warm, like liquid gold. It was a sound Kaoru had been sure that he'd never hear again, and now it brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, Goddess?"

"I'm close…" Haruhi could feel her inner walls starting to clench.

"What can I do, Goddess?"

"I want you to come with me." Her breath was becoming more shallow. "Better start stroking that cock."

Of course, the twin did not have to be told twice. But it took all his might to not grab his dick and blow his load right then. All this build up was getting almost painful, but he didn't dare come too soon. He would wait for Haruhi first.

"I'm ready when you are."

Haruhi's back arched as her fingers picked up the pace. Her clit was so swollen and slick and practically pulsed beneath her finger tips. Every breathy moan she released only made her phone buddy harder. He wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Oh my...Kaoru...I'm gonna come…"

"Mmm...Yes, Goddess. Please, come…" he kept a slow patient stroke on his stiff cock. _Hold on...hold on..._ Then he heard it. Her long, drawn out, breathy moan signalling permission for his own release.

'Ahhh…" Haruhi felt her eyes roll back as far as they could. She stuck her middle finger inside herself to feel her inner walls clench and pulsate. As her pulse began slow, she redirected her focus to her panting friend on the line. "Kaoru?"

It took a young man a moment to recover. It was like somebody just lifted an anvil off his chest. He didn't remember the last time he came so hard. Or perhaps it wasnt that he didn't remember, more like he didn't want to remember. But today, the relief washed over him like a flash flood. He breathed in deep, slowly released it, then remembered the call.

"Haruhi? Still there?"

"Of course!" she laughed. "I take it you had fun?"

"I...Wow." Kaoru laughed a little more awkwardly. "That was awesome."

"I'm glad." Haruhi paused, considering her next thought "Kaoru, I'd love to see you. Did...Did you want to maybe...get together next week?"

"Sure! I mean, no pressure, we can just talk…"

"We can leave plans of activity up in the air, Kaoru. But yes, it'd be nice to discuss things." Her next thought couldn't be avoided. "Um...what about Hikaru?"

She didn't have to elaborate. Kaoru knew what she was concerned about.

"I think he might need a little more time, but I'll talk to him."

"Alright. Hey, I think I'm going to try to sleep for a bit. Doctor's orders. But I just wanted you to know that you can call me any time."

"Okay. Talk later then?"

"Yeah. Later, Kaoru."

"Later."

He waited to hear the click from the other end. The last thing he wanted to do now was sleep. Kaoru got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. A quick shower was definitely an order. As the hot water streamed down his body, he began to consider this whole mess of a summer. While he tried to be open with Doctor Avery, he still couldn't bring himself to think on all the dirty details. He supposed it was because as far as he knew, he and Hikaru's lives were over. And worse, they ruined Haruhi's life too.

But today shook him to the core. Haruhi called and she wasn't broken or even angry. Everything he inwardly feared, couldn't have been more wrong. It wasn't the end. It was time to set things straight. Making up his mind, Kaoru toweled off and dressed into some joggers and his favorite t-shirt. He left the haven that was his bedroom and journeyed down the hall, until he reached a door on the opposite end.

 _Knock-knock..._ Nothing... _knock-knock_

"Go away!" was heard on the other side.

"Brother, it's me." Kaoru replied.

Silence.

Normally if his brother was angry, the younger twin would just quit and back off. But the normal days were long gone. He let himself in and found the room to be nearly pitch black. The heavy drapes blocked out what was left of the late afternoon. But Kaoru didn't need light to find Hikaru. The older twin was curled up in his bed. Kaoru sat on the edge, making his brother aware of his presence. Both remained silent for a few minutes. Then Kaoru heaved a sigh and crawled in bed with his brother. He gently wrapped his arms around him, and even though Hikaru didn't want to admit, he found his touch comforting.

"Brother…" Kaoru nuzzled into his neck. "We need to talk about Haruhi."

 **A/N: My apologies for my slow updates! Writing proved to be difficult on my old laptop (so SLOW). But I want to assure our readers that I do plan on seeing Ramblingrobin's story to the end! This chapter was particularly challenging, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all for your feedback! It makes me so happy that you're enjoying my continuation! And a BIG thank you to Ramblingrobin for overseeing and editing!**


End file.
